This is my Fight Song
by Sunny Freedom
Summary: Melinda war zu jung. Sie hatte sich schwer getan, mit allem zu recht zu kommen, doch jetzt will sie beweisen, dass es ihr besser geht. Sie legte die Finger auf die Tasten und sang.


**Melinda Songfiktion**

 **This is my fight song**

Eine lange Zeit war sie verloren. Wie ein einsames Boot auf dem Ozean ohne Antrieb, nicht bemerkend wie alle anderen sich bemühten es ihr besser zu machen, wie sie verzweifelten, weil sie deprimiert war.

Es hatte zwei Jahre gedauert bis sie das Ufer fand.

Sie richtete das Mikro und setzte die Finger auf die Tasten des Pianos.

 _Like a small boat_ _  
_ _On the ocean_ _  
_ _Sending big waves_ _  
_ _Into motion_ _  
_ _Like how a single word_ _  
_ _Can make a heart open_ _  
_ _I might only have one match_ _  
_ _But I can make an explosion_

Es war einfach zu viel gewesen. Ihr eigener Bruder, der große Bruder, der sie hätte beschützen sollen, hatte ihre Mutter getötet. Er hatte nicht mal den Nerv gehabt, sich ihr offen zu stellen. Nein, er hatte Dämonen vorgeschickt und sie dann mit Excalibur getötet, während alle beschäftigt waren. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag! Chris' Geburtstag! Sie wusste, er würde nie wieder Geburtstag feiern.

Und was dann kam…das war für die damals Zwölfjährige zu viel gewesen.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

Sie hatten einige Wochen im Haus gelebt ohne von ihrem Bruder zu hören. Tante Paige war zu ihnen gezogen samt Ehemann und Kinder, da Dad oder besser Leo nicht mehr runter kam.

Sie redeten nicht darüber. Über Wyatt. Nicht mit ihr.

Paige's Ehemann tröstete sie in der Nacht.

Pheobe und Paige redeten. Versuchten Wyatt zu orten. Nichts funktionierte.

Chris und Henry redeten. Einmal hörte sie ein Schluchzen.

Ihre Kusinen redeten nicht mit ihr darüber. Sie versuchten sie abzulenken, aber sie hatte sie flüstern hören.

Sie kam kaum aus ihrem Zimmer und sprach mit niemanden, aber als Wyatt dann wagte die Cleaner zu töten, die Menschheit als neue Quelle anzugreifen und dann über Amerika – ach Unsinn! Die ganze Welt! - zu herrschen… naja, da musste sie zwangsweise umziehen.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe_

Chris, ihr liebenswürdiger, aber sturer, großer Bruder, gründete den Widerstand.

Es war heftig. All diese grausamen Veränderungen.

Wyatt, ihr Bruder, Quelle des Bösen, König der Welt, kämpft und tötet Hexen und Menschen. Ihr Bruder.

Chris, ihr Bruder, Anführer des Widerstands, lehnt sich gegen das Regime ihres eigenen Bruders und bringt sich tagtäglich in Gefahr.

Jeder, der gegen Lord Wyatt war (btw bescheuerter Name), wurde gejagt und in die Kerker geworden.

Und die guten Hexen, die nicht dort starben oder Zuflucht beim Widerstand fanden, wurde von Hexenjägern verbrannt. Melinda wollte erst gar nicht über die Hexen nachdenken, die auf Wyatts Seite standen. Aber nach zwei Jahren hatte sie sich aufgerafft.

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Sie sah ins Publikum und begegnete den Blick ihres Bruders. Ihr Kusin Henry, seine beiden Schwestern. PJ, die von Tante Pheobes Kindern die Älteste war und noch um diese Uhrzeit aufbleiben durften. Sie sahen sie mit so vielen Emotionen an, dass sie sie gar nicht alle beschreiben konnte.

Sie hatte sich aufgerafft.

Ok, dann war ihr Bruder ein Tyrann! Dann war die Welt im Krieg gegen das Böse! Dann war ihre Welt in 1000 Scherben zersplittert, aber sie hatte noch einen Bruder, der sie brauchte. Kusinen, die sie brauchten und teilweise jünger waren. Verdammt, die ganze Welt brauchte sie!

Na gut, es würde noch dauern bis sie aktiv kämpfen würde, aber sie konnte trotzdem helfen. Tränke brauchen konnte sie gut.

So wie ihre Mutter.

Mit Kindern kam sie auch gut klar. Sie könnte auf die Jüngeren aufpassen und später könnte sie vielleicht auf Essenssuche gehen oder weiter Flüchtlinge suchen. Wer weiß? Eines Tages wäre sie sogar in der Lage gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen. Und obwohl sie nie ihrem Bruder Wyatt begegnen wollte (könnte), ging es bergauf.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

Sie war Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Tochter einer Charmed One. Sie mag eine Weile nicht ganz sie selbst gewesen sein, aber sie hat sie zurückgekämpft.

 _I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Sie würde weiterhin Gutes tun.

Denn sie, war eine Halliwell.


End file.
